Easy FM
"Breathe." - Myster Smooth's punchline. Overview Easy FM is a radio station based in Harp City and broadcasting at the frequency of 91.0 FM. The signal reaches out to the entire continent, allowing for listeners from all over Aerth to tune in anytime. Easy FM is a music radio station with a focus on laid-back tunes playing 24/7, with a ten minute news break every three hours. The news reports focus on important events that are happening across the entire vicinity of Aerth, and are followed by twenty minute talk shows, featuring new releases, commentaries on daily topics, and audience-selected tracks. The station is hosted by Myster Smooth, the Chatting Duo Joffrey and Meister, and Miss Sparking. Programme Morning 04:00 AM - 07:00 AM: "Wakeup"; a selection of tracks with liquid beats, smooth lyrics, and beautiful voices. 07:00 AM - 07:10 AM: "Morning News Report"; hosted and presented by Myster Smooth. 07:10 AM - 07:30 AM: "The Morning Chatter"; after-news talk show, featuring songs selected by the station audience, presented by Joffrey and Meister. 07:30 AM - 10:00 AM: "Commute"; inspirational tracks featuring lyrics that are focused on daily life. 10:00 AM - 10:10 AM: "The Second Daily News Report"; hosted and presented by Myster Smooth. 10:10 AM - 10:30 AM: "Sparking New!"; Miss Sparking presents new releases to the audience. 10:30 AM - 12:00 PM: "Suntime"; non-stop music with cheerful, uplifting songs. Noon 12:00 PM - 13:30 PM: "Suntime"; cont. 13:30 PM - 13.40 PM: "Noon News Report"; hosted and presented by Myster Smooth. 13:40 PM - 14:00 PM: "The Afternoon Chatter"; Joffrey and Meister discuss about today's topics and feature music matching to the mood. 14:00 PM - 17:00 PM: "The Shine"; ambient and deep focus music, for a relaxing afternoon. 17:00 PM - 17:10 PM: "Afternoon News Report"; hosted and presented by Myster Smooth. 17:10 PM - 17:30 PM: "The Evening Chatter"; the Chatting Duo is joined by a daily special guest for a 20-minute interview and talk show. 17:30 PM - 20:00 PM: "The Crue"; satirical talk show, presented by Miss Sparkling. Features guests of all ages and occupations, that participate in a two-hour live, oral roleplaying session. A hand-picked selection of Miss Sparking's favorite tracks succeeds the talk show for half an hour, before the Night News Report. Night 20:00 PM - 20:10 PM: "Night News Report"; hosted and presented by Myster Smooth. 20:10 PM - 20:30 PM: "The Night Chatter"; the Chatting Duo recaps today's topics, and play audience-selected tracks. 20:30 PM - 23:30 PM: "Night Shift"; chillout music, a beautiful playlist for a good night sleep. 23:30 PM - 01:00 AM: "Prime Time"; adult talk show co-hosted by Miss Sparking and the Chatting Duo. The news get spicier, the humour gets darker. 01:00 AM - 04:00 AM: "Recap for Witches"; a recap of all the daily song picks by Myster Smooth. Songs The following list contains all songs that have been featured, or will be featured, and have been presented in at least one IC post in the main Half Moon Academy: Dance of Fates thread. Everyone is free to add their own music here, as long as they are frequent listeners of the station. DNKL - Wolfhour Archive - The Empty Bottle Royksopp - What Else Is There? Fever Ray - Keep The Streets Empty For Me Blackmill - Friend Category:Aerth Category:Radio Stations